gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mafia Sentinel
The Mafia Sentinel is a gang version of the Sentinel used by the Leone Family in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It accelerates fast and has tight handling, and thus is ideal for street racing. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the vehicle is named the Leone Sentinel, the name also exists in the GTA III beta. Summary Design The Mafia Sentinel is evidently a four-door sedan based on the games' renditions of the Sentinel, resembling a real-life mid-1990s BMW 5-series, but this car was closely resembling BMW M5. the Mafia Sentinel is also related to the sporty Sentinel XS variants in later games. It is essentially a tuned version of the Sentinel, with a bodykit, tinted windows, and blinds over the rear window. Its paintjob is always dark gray in GTA III and black in GTA Liberty City Stories, and cannot be resprayed into any other color in a Pay 'n' Spray. In the strategy guide for GTA III, pictures of a white Leone Sentinel can be seen. In the GTA III mission Give Me Liberty, there is a blue blown-up Mafia Sentinel from the GTA III beta. Like any gang car, attempts to steal one with a Leone Family member inside will result in surrounding peers attacking the player. Gallery Performance Handling is slightly sharpened, whilst average speed is noticeably quicker over its stock counterpart. Its performance coupled with its four occupant capacity makes this an ideal car for bank jobs and attacks on rival gangs. The GTA Liberty City Stories rendition has a supercharged V8 engine and emits a same engine noise as the Sentinel XS. In GTA III, the car only has a turbocharged V6 (like the regular Sentinel). Locations GTA III *Two outside Salvatore's Mansion, just northeast of Saint Mark's, Portland Island *In an alleyway opposite the Mafia rampage, central Saint Mark's, Portland Island *Driven around by the Mafia in Saint Mark's, though extremely difficult to obtain after Sayonara Salvatore is completed, because the Leones become hostile to the player, however, some Mafia Sentinels can be seldom see around the borders between Saint Mark's and Chinatown. GTA Liberty City Stories *Ma Cipriani's house in Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *Outside Salvatore's Mansion, just northwest of Saint Mark's, Portland Island (usually beside a PCJ-600). *Car park outside Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *In the mission A Volatile Situation, two of the vehicle can be seen behind the casino in Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *Driven around Saint Mark's. Trivia *After finishing Sayonara Salvatore the only safe way to get a Mafia Sentinel is to drive at the beach behind Salvatore’s Gentlemens Club (from Portland Docks) then climb the top of the hill then you will see two of them parked in front. To obtain it, drive down the hill and away on the beach. *It's strange that in GTA III the car has a turbocharged V6 engine, but in GTA Liberty City Stories it has a supercharged V8 engine, despite Liberty City Stories passing in 1998 and III in 2001. }} de:Sentinel es:Sentinel de los Leone pl:Leone Sentinel Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Gang Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes